


Even Angels Have the Right to Bleed

by LuminescentLullaby



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Also Salad Turned into Cake, Comforting!Sam, Gabriel Has Nightmares, I'm Gonna Shut Up Now, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, That's a Silver Lining, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1927551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminescentLullaby/pseuds/LuminescentLullaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some nights, Gabriel's fine. He laughs and smiles and has sex, and everything is great.</p>
<p>Some nights, not so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Angels Have the Right to Bleed

When living with a Trickster, one has to live with said Trickster's tricks. Sam knows this. Sam is fine with this. Sam had been expecting this. 

What he hadn't been expecting, however, was what came with living with an archangel.

The occasional threats of smiting (usually aimed at Dean) weren't exactly a surprise, and Sam supposed he couldn't complain about Gabriel clearing up the dishes from dinner with a snap of his fingers. But when Gabriel would wake up in the middle of the night, curled up into Sam's side and sobbing quietly- well, what was Sam supposed to do? He was just a human; he didn't know how to comfort an archangel. Hell, most of the time he didn't even know what was bothering Gabriel. It wasn't like he would be upset when they went to bed, and he never spoke of it in the mornings after.

Gabriel was always careful not to show any of his pain during the days, though Sam was fairly certain that was because Gabriel didn't want to appear weak in front of anyone. So, throughout the day, the archangel pulled pranks, turned salads into cakes, and was a generally happy, if somewhat annoying, person. And some nights, he was fine. He and Sam would get into bed with clothes on, shed them before long, Gabriel would snap the sheets clean, and they'd drift off together in a warm, loving tangle of limbs. Those were the good nights.

On the bad nights, they would usually still have sex, although Gabriel never seemed as into it as he did on the good nights. Then, as they would start to fall asleep, Sam would murmur his customary 'I love you' into his angel's hair, which Gabriel would brush off with a 'yeah, yeah' or an 'I know' or a 'how could you not?' The archangel always tried not to notice the way Sam's face would fall when Gabriel didn't repeat his sentiment. Those were the nights Gabriel would writhe in his sleep, whimpering softly and eventually descending into actual crying. Those were the nights when Sam would wake to the sounds of sniffles and strangled sobs, and he'd have an armful of trembling, distressed archangel to console.

Those were the nights Sam would run his large hands through Gabriel's hair and wrap his small form up in a gentle, comforting embrace, murmuring soft words of reassurance. When Sam would finally manage to calm the archangel, he would always press a soft, tender kiss to the top of Gabriel's head and whisper a hushed 'I love you, Gabriel' before going back to sleep.

And sometimes, when he thought Sam was already asleep again, Gabriel would whisper it back.


End file.
